There are various applications that process audio data. Telephony systems can analyze audio of outbound phone calls to determine if the call is answered by a human or an automated device such as an answering machine, a voicemail system, or an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. These various applications process audio data, and report the results of the processing.